


【光公】彤裳

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 公式光X水晶公、2. 尝试边开车边讲关于第八灵灾的回忆3. 其实只是想写侍光爽爽ry
Kudos: 9





	【光公】彤裳

  
风声萧萧，静谧湖畔旁几颗紫叶古树随之轻颤，摇曳的杂影投在布满青苔的磐石上，不经意间为湿润的绿意增添了几分黯淡的神秘感。恰逢昼夜交替的暮时，山风忽轻忽猛，卷起几分白日没有的寒意，根茎纤细的叶片经不起折腾，来回摇摆几下，便折了腰，悠然向湖面飘落。眼瞅着要化作碧湖上一叶扁舟，却有锋刃的刀影掠过，带起一阵疾风，竟是将落叶由水面捧起，重新挂回了树梢上。  
顷刻，如火流丹盖过湖光与紫叶，盛放在绀蓝星空下。  
水晶公赶来时，群龙无首的食罪灵早已无迹可寻，只有周边树干上几道新鲜抓痕验证了它们试图袭击水晶都的罪行。光之战士就立在战场侧旁，手握一把约莫二十星寸上下的细长刀刃百无聊赖地比划着。与常见的斧剑相比，刀锋虽显单薄，甚至羸弱，寒铁内外却透着凌冽的杀气。恐怕就算不直接触碰到尖刃，只是进入其半径范围，皮肤也会被锋利的剑气划伤。  
光并未察觉到水晶公的接近，自顾自沉浸在剑法中，他时而迈进时而收足，步子拿捏得当，有结成花片形状的剑影环绕左右，浮光掠影。长刀随着他的步伐翻转、舞动，成形的剑气时而如湖中圆月，时而又如冰雪般寒气逼人。劈斩、突刺、刀背御敌，甚至借以刀柄辅助，外在浮华，内核扎实，正所谓是物尽其用，看来是一套在实战中逐渐演变而来的技巧。  
兴许是光的神情过于平静，兴许是因为一袭翩翩红色长衣为刀光剑影增添了些许风雅，又兴许是从未见过光身着如此华美长袍，水晶公不觉看呆了。他并读不懂武士招式中的奥妙，伤人之术在他手里平白舞出几分雅趣，就算放在筵席舞台上也不会有丁点的违和感，一双蓝眸都被染上了情动的绯色。  
就在这一方演武一方观赏的闲暇间，夜色逐渐转浓。  
光从默想中醒来，手扶住刀鞘将利刃收起，暗夜擦亮了他的眼，瞥来时让水晶公产生了星子坠入凡尘的错觉。他收住凌乱的思绪，快步迎上来，稍稍仰头去看，与男人的浅笑撞了个正着。“来这么晚，就不怕我单枪匹马敌不过？”嘴上如是说，光的语气中却没有丝毫抱怨。  
水晶公怔住了，总不能坦白自己在旁边偷摸看了半天吧，也太掉面子了。他清清喉咙，正色道：“城周围有几只落单的食罪灵，路过时耽搁了，而且，怎么会有你赢不了的敌人。”  
“说笑，我差点就输了。”说罢，光用指侧抚过水晶公因惊愕而紧绷的脸颊，调笑着抬起胳膊，露出衣袖，切断的红衣裂着口子，看上去触目惊心。“自从离开东方就没再用打刀，技艺都生疏了，如果不是我躲得快，整条袖子都要被扯下去。”  
看到只是衣服有损伤，水晶公顿时松了口气，要知道他都把治疗魔法含在舌根下头了，就差扑上去当场给光疗伤了。他蹙眉装出怒意，义正言辞地叉腰说：“请不要随便开这种玩笑，我会当真的！”  
“那可要好好赔不是才行。”光哈哈笑出声，换上宽松红袍的他连性情都洒脱不羁起来，伸手便揽住了水晶公的肩，拉近怀里。  
光的体温本就稍高，再加上刚结束一场酣战，胸膛上难免带着温热的汗意。隔着绯色绸缎，水晶公觉察到阵阵暖意由他的体内溢出，烧得自己也红了脸，呼吸都哽住了。还未等水晶公从突然的亲昵中缓过劲，光已经低下头，唇贴在他微翘的耳畔，低声私语：“晚点来房间找我。”  
星月猝然擦亮了。  
水晶公回过神，发觉自己已经站在了光之战士的房门外。缺乏修缮的木门框上翘起一截木刺，和周边整洁的壁砖相比异常突兀，好似刺进人眼里一样难以耐受。盯着门扉上的木刺，水晶公心底莫名慌乱，几次都想以修门为理由转身溜走，又觉得不得体，脚底反复蹉跎，努力许久才平复了心态。然而他还未抬手去敲门，就听见内里传来一声云淡风轻的“请进”。  
真是逃不出他的眼睛，水晶公苦笑着推开门，回应了屋主的邀请。  
锁扣咔哒弹开又闭合，期间光甚至没有抬头去望来客，而是低着头，盘腿坐卧在靠窗的地面上做着什么。身侧的矮桌上立起一盏明灯，将贴身素白衣染成萌黄，前胸紧实的曲线由随意松开的交领处露出些许，黄昏时穿在身上的丹红长袍此刻平展在他腿上，柔顺丝缎映着火光自然垂下，如流水倾斜满地，为色调淡雅的内饰平增了几分艳丽华光。  
光当然知道客人到来，只是用上针线的工作较为精细，他必须全身心投入才能将袖口处的暗纹完好缝合，分心不得。但不做表示又不礼貌，他抬起头，简单用视线指引水晶公在身旁的布团落座，尔后将注意力重新放回衣袖间。多年的冒险生涯让给光精通各类生活技巧，手艺与工匠相较有过之而无不及，这要归功于他全然不受到旁人影响的定性，悉心学习、吸收一切有必要的技能，世俗眼中略显女气的缝纫也不在话下，细针穿着红线轻巧游走，断碎的红绸重新连接成片。  
先前天色黯哑，多少掩盖了长衣本身的颜色，此刻在明灯的辅佐下，水晶公才从衣摆褶皱间看出玄妙。他平日也是身披红衣黑袍，然而与光手上的曙色相比却有些难以言说的差分。与其说色调更暗淡，不如说多了几分颇有分量的韵味，最张扬的红彤、苍金，却显出与之全然相反的沉稳，针脚间都蕴藏着内敛而锋芒的气焰，与眼前的男人几乎说得上绝配。鬼使神差正是水晶公此刻的状态，罕见的丹红干扰了他的视力，眼前茫茫有繁花盛放，他滞板地眨眼，伸手将指腹落在了光仍在忙碌的右手背上。  
无声的试探。  
恰巧，缝纫工作已接近尾声，用犬齿咬断余下的红丝，抖开拢在腿间的长衣随手挂在一旁，转而回握住水晶公的手，指腹上的后茧在他掌心中摩擦：“抱歉，让你等久了。”  
“不，是我到太早。”水晶公急忙辩解，“你说叫我来，总不会是让我看你做针线活吧？”  
光莞尔一笑，他摇头否认，伸开臂膀去够角落阴影中的行囊。“有东西给你看。”说罢，他取出几样稀罕玩意，像地摊一样摆开在地上，水晶公猫耳高竖，新奇地观察。“之前回去时，我造访了一位身居东方的友人，和他叙旧时谈了些你的事，临别前他慷慨地拿出不少伴手礼让我有空带来给你。”光不紧不慢地解说，手指依次在礼物上划过：“这是彩玻璃制成的灯笼，这是绘有四圣兽的茶具，糖人，还有......”他短暂停顿，埋头一阵翻找，“这是远东诸国的地图。”  
远东诸国，熟识而陌生的名字。水晶公接过一沓宣纸，捧在手里仔细阅读，指尖随着目光跃动于图册上的地名处，他对原初世界留下的最后记忆跃然纸上。作为信息闭塞的东方大陆，当第八灵灾的危险性传达至此时，就已经出现了大批量伤亡者，就连以繁华著称的黄金港也满目荒凉，门可罗雀 。当时还名为古·拉哈·提亚的年轻人随着光之战士的轨迹一路西行，所到之处充斥着死亡与凄凉。浩瀚红玉海死水般沉寂，太阳神草原已覆满黄沙，而传闻中在光之战士协助下重振旗鼓的国家——多玛，也早已灭亡，连瓦砾都已被山风磨平了棱角，只有几块崩殂而布满苔藓的野冢上能勉强读出几个名字。  
这便是水晶公对东方之地的全部印象。  
“看这里。”光拖住公的手腕，引导他的指尖落在地图中央的海域上画了个圈，“当年我们乘船经过这里时遭遇了传闻中的妖歌海，兜了一大圈才终于抵达黄金港。”  
水晶公附和着点头，悄悄向光的身边挪了几星寸：“关于你的传说里有提到，说光之战士不费吹灰之力便斩杀了海域内最险恶的妖异。”  
光哈哈笑出声，他摆摆手：“看来没人和你说起过我们当时的船已经被砸出了好几个窟窿，我们边行船边从船舱内向外舀水才勉强度过一劫。”  
“还真是不容易......”望着手指旁的黄金港三个字，水晶公的精神罕见地恍惚起来，不由得想起自己初入东方大地的往事。  
纵然是远近闻名的商贸港口，百年磨难依旧带走了它八成的光彩。作为旅者抵达的古·拉哈·提亚并不期望受到殷切的招待，不如说他的目的是尽量掩人耳目，为此他身着碳灰长袍，戴着兜帽遮住面孔，以最不起眼的模样在街巷间穿梭，寻求有关某位英雄的故事。  
辗转多日，他并未获得什么结果，城内本就极少见到活人，还需要对光之战士有所了解的活人，更是难上加难。准备离开前，古·拉哈·提亚在城内唯一保持营业的茶室前驻足。当时的店主是一位看似年过百岁的老妪，久违有客人光临让她眼里带光，现如今已经拿不出什么像样的茶点，她仍免费为旅者倒了杯淡茶。  
“果然，选择不关张是正确的。”老妪像看着自家孙儿一样注视着面前这位年轻人，袅袅热气模糊了她眼角的皱纹，“听说灵灾爆发时，茶馆的伙计们都劝说关门保命，当时的店主，也就是我的曾曾祖母极力反对。她说，英雄在为世界而四处征战，如果海猫茶屋不在了，那些远道而来的冒险者们可连个歇脚的地方都没有咯。”  
纵是无望极夜，也总要有谁为晚归之人点亮一盏明灯。  
“想什么呢？”光在他面前摆手，他眉心微簇，显然对恋人的心不在焉颇具微词。  
水晶公应声回过神，他不安分地甩尾巴，早先在门外犹豫时的紧张情绪已经褪去，余下些失落感。“没想什么，只是有点意外。”他故作平静地嘀咕，“你晚上叫我来，我还以为.......”  
光调笑出声，玩味地撑起下颚：“以为什么？”  
任谁都能听出来，他是在明知故问。  
水晶公绝非那种临场退缩的弱者，光明显要他主动，玉石都抛在眼前了，总不能装作没看见。秉着实事求是的心态，他浅吸了口气，说道：“按常识思考，我们这种关系的人如果许诺夜晚相见，多是有超出闲聊范畴的其他意图，比如......”  
光仍笑着抱臂望着他，示意他继续。  
“比如，调情。”  
如此坦诚让光绷不住笑出声，他拍了拍水晶公僵硬的肩，笑问：“你明知这些还是上钩了？”  
“你身上没有钩，我是自愿的。”  
“那么，你对调情的理解是什么？”  
这问题超纲了，纵是博学如水晶公也梗着脖子半天答不上来。从字面上理解，调情是恋人间挑逗、嬉笑，其中不乏桃色幻想。然而根据实际经验，交往至今他们之间别说调情逗趣，连对话都短促精简，床事前也没有情话点缀。很多时候，性对于他们只是一种情不自禁的表现，他们只是用胴体的触碰去缓解过剩的情愫，在彼此身上汲取、宣泄肉体所需要的情欲，语言在此情景下无比多余。  
见他答不上来，光不再为难，他从布团上跪坐起身，身体小幅度前倾，膝盖正碰到水晶公的大腿根。当距离缩减到伸手便能拥抱时，他偏头用犬牙叼住水晶公束发用的麻绳。当洋红发丝翩然散下后，光将脑袋埋进恋人的后颈，耳鬓厮磨，柔声细语：“既然不清楚，你怎知我这不是在和你调情？”  
水晶公不甘示弱，他迎上光炙热的气息，稍稍低头用舌尖去轻舔喉口，待那里染上湿润水色后张开嘴，用猫魅族尚未完全退化的兽齿啃咬上下耸动的喉结。  
“你又怎知我不是早有准备。”  
一个陈述句。  
丝织物随着爱抚逐次剥落，露出内里珠光般干净柔软的肌肤，光压上去，使坏似的在上面留下几颗吻痕。他近来总是忘记刮胡子，下颏新冒出来的胡渣粗粝得像砂纸，蹭在本就敏感的前胸锁骨说不出的痒。水晶公被这种似有似无的刺激磨平了耐心，把自己往对方怀里送，硬挺起的乳粒贴上去，光心领神会，用掌心将其包裹，手指恰到好处地剐蹭。  
身体相贴合过的部位罩上了一层薄汗，窗户敞开着，夜风吹在潮湿的身上还是冷了些。水晶公打了个寒噤，猫耳也瑟缩着塌下来。光并未多言，只是拽住刚刚修补完善的丹红和服，贴心地盖在水晶公的肩胛上。为光量身而做的衣袍对水晶公而言过于宽大，袖子盖住手掌还长出来一截，衣领干脆失去了本身的作用，白花花的胸肉全露在外面，活像偷穿大人衣服的幼童。  
“东方有个不成文的习俗，为人穿衣服中带有想亲手脱下的含义。”光撩起衣摆，用指肚去摸他的小腹，斜眼上望：“现在看来，不脱也挺好。”  
一时间，竟分不出到底是和服更绚烂，还是水晶公的脸庞更艳丽。  
红色如潮，在房间中缓慢流淌。  
水晶公仰躺在地面，绯色和服舒展着垫在身下，从上俯瞰下去像一朵盛放的娟红大丽花。注视着穹顶上明暗不定的影子，嗅着光颈间略带腥咸的汗味，水晶公的思绪难得在这时候混乱起来。他偏头看了眼因攥在拳中而打褶的衣料，恍惚地眨眨眼。  
以前好像在哪见到过相同颜色的服饰......水晶公努力维持思考，在哪来着？好像是离开黄金港后，他独自撑舟去到一处名为痉挛寨的小渔村时遇到的。村寨满打满算只有二十几人，其中一半为老幼病残，另一半还称得上年轻力壮的中年人整日在海上作业，试图在这片污脏的死海内寻得些赖以生存的口粮。惨遭荼毒的大地还并未绝情到要将人类赶尽杀绝，运气好时，他们确实能在浅海捞到些浮藻，运气再好点，偶尔还能捕到几条病变尚轻的鱼虾。  
突发变天影响了出海，通往延夏的水路波涛汹涌难以前行，古·拉哈·提亚只好拜托村民让他在此借宿一日。末日让人心如蛇蝎，很少有人会愿意与无干系的他人共享生活资源，痉挛寨略有不同，不仅提供了遮风避雨的屋檐，每人还匀给了他一口饭。  
翌日清晨，古·拉哈·提亚有幸看到年轻人出海前的背影。早已被灾难消磨得精瘦的身上挂着各类渔具、刀具，末了将一袭红衣披在肩头，代替永远沉在地平线下的朝霞染红了海天交界处。寨里的来人解释说，如此打扮有两个原因，一来是红衣在暗蓝波涛间更便于寻找，掉进水里的获救率会更高。至于第二条原因，老人捋着胡子，似是想起好事般露出浅笑。  
“我们寨里世代流传着一个故事，说是困境前，总会有身穿红衣的英雄拯救人民于水火。英雄迟迟不来也无妨，我们自己也可以成为自己的英雄。”  
精神与生命不同，精神是不灭的，这便足矣。  
“你怎么有功夫到处乱看？”光用手扳住水晶公的下颚，令他的眸子里只能盛下自己的倒影，皱着眉头表达自己的不满，并顺势将手向他双腿间的缝隙深处探。  
密处被抚摸按压的轻微刺痛感让水晶公绷住背脊，腰身向上拱成了弯弓的优雅弧度。他本人自是不知道这反应中充满了欲拒还迎的意味，甚至用尾巴缠上了光的大腿：“我在感叹，这红色真特殊，这边的世界根本找不到代替品。”  
光没回应，只是俯身啄吻他的眼角，拇指沿着下眼睑反复画弧。“找代替品干什么。”他轻笑出声，视线悉数落入恋人宝石般透彻的红瞳中，“这边不是有更好看的吗？”  
水晶公一时语塞，天地良心，在口才上没几个人能赢得过他，大名鼎鼎的光之战士也不例外，想让他停下说话唯一的办法就是用别的什么堵住他的双唇，比如一颗吻。这次，光并未选择投机取巧的老办法，像东方的武士那样正面迎敌，星点诡计都不用，只是几句漫不经心的情话羞得公浑身发烫，连肩颈处的水晶都因为身下的和服而染上了若隐若现的浅绯。  
无言既是胜利，光满意地点头，继续开阔他的身体。才堪堪将两根手指插进去，他稍微抽动，发现内里并不如平常那样紧绷，窄口湿软如春泥，甚至有黏润的油状液体沿着入侵物的轮廓从内溢出，迫不及待地裹住手指，引导它们向更深处探索。  
光有些意外，他叼住水晶公汗湿的耳朵，含在口中用舌尖戏弄，毫不费力便逼出一声绵长的喟叹。“你自己准备过了？”他问。  
身体分开的胀痛让水晶公难以说出完整的句子，但本性又不许他随便落于下风，只好咬着下唇暂时抑住呻吟，艰难开口：“我、我说过了，我这次是有备而来......”  
好一个有备而来。  
恰到好处的松紧让光放下心来，将手指换成其他器物抵在了入口浅处搅动。人族和猫魅体格上的差距无法弥补，无论做多少次光都会忍不住担心恋人在过程中受伤，过程中也会绷着根神经控制力度，以防自己因为情热的狂潮而失了分寸。  
顶进去时水晶公吃疼地闷哼，尾根的细毛蓬乱地炸开，本能挣扎的双臂将身下的长袍揉成了团，皱巴巴地被他攥在手里。察觉到自己太心急，光想往外撤好给他些喘息的机会，然而他只是稍微动摇了片刻，后腰就被一双腿勾住，反而又往深处前进了些许。  
“不许走。”水晶公将双手插进光的发丝间，紧攥着他深褐色的碎发坚定地重复，“不许离开我。”  
第一次对光之战士的死亡产生切身感悟是在太阳神草原边缘的石碑上，碑文上沟壑深浅，据说上面的文字均是在那达慕上获胜的勇者，紧随名后的数字则表明了他们的生辰与享年。草原上仅存的游牧部落拍着胸口，对远道而来的旅者说，这石块上的字并非人为，全是神祗亲手刻写，绝不会有任何失误。  
光之战士的诞辰与逝世只间隔了不足三十年，对于集万千祝福于一身的他来说，太短了。古·拉哈·提亚反复用拇指摩擦石块砂砾的表面，狂风卷起沙尘扬进他眼睛里，有温热的液体充盈了晶体。在此之前，所有关于光之战士的故事都是道听途说，人们说他死在了第八灵灾，但无论是文献还是新闻记载，一律对他的死亡闭口不提，更没有照片等证据，就连墓碑下都只是衣冠冢，没人真正见到了英雄悲惨的死状。  
信息的缺失让当时年纪尚轻的古·拉哈·提亚不免抱有某种侥幸心理。他或许侥幸活了下来，虽然还是身负重伤失去了战斗的能力，最后在大陆的某个角落自然老去，从容迎接死亡。一个非常不适合英雄的落幕，但古·拉哈·提亚却意外可以接受这样的终结，毕竟在成为英雄前，他也只是平凡的冒险者。  
用几乎要抹平刻痕的力气摩擦，一个强烈的念头在古·拉哈·提亚心中萌芽。想要拯救他，希望他能拥有无悔的后半生，拥有一切他本应拥有的幸福。  
哪怕要付予自己为代价。  
“第三次。”光的声音从迷雾深处传来，他捞起水晶公的双腿架在腰上，将全部体重都压了上去，近乎凶狠地顶到深处。“这是你今晚第三次走神。”他神色平稳如初，动作幅度却持续增大，快感如浪涛般反复拍击，将所有整齐有序的思想都撞得支离破碎，让水晶公产生了自己正在暴风中的海面上沉浮的错觉。  
水晶公想道歉，却只能发出一声短促的惊呼，尔后很快缓过来，展开双臂抱住光的肩背，手掌覆在他布满伤疤的背肌上，轻抚他在岁月中变得精壮可靠的肌肉弧度。仿徨中，水晶公看到那艘本应远航的船归港了，抬起头，他看到有人提着油灯站在甲板上，向他伸出手。  
盈盈火光与掌心的温暖让他尝到了幸福的滋味，一度被绝望侵占而枯槁的心逐渐丰沛，风浪已不足为惧。这次，他终于可以牵住那只手，同挚爱一同远航。  
光被他摸得浑身发热，降低重心，一边额头相抵一边将自己送得更深，将自己在红瞳中的倒影撞成无数碎片。每次撤出些许后都会全根没入，并不急着耸动，而是保持拥抱的姿势静而不动，让水晶公有时间回味身体被完全填充的满足感。他们拥抱、接吻，赤裸胸膛紧贴在一起，心跳几乎要突破皮肉的阻碍融合在一起。  
情热过去时窗外夜色渐深，火光在晚风中摇曳，殷红和服松散地扑在二人身上，连那些藏在回忆中的肮脏角落也染上了动情的绯色。  
梦里，水晶公又踏上了神秘的远东大地。他跟随熙攘人流走在黄金港的街巷中，路过潮风亭时停住脚，看到海猫茶屋前人声熙攘，角落一位身着红衣的男人在和谁欢声相谈。他快步上前，正想要一探究竟，就看到那人转身离开席位，经由别处的港口出海。水晶公自然也租下一艘小船，紧随其后驶入广袤的红玉海。当日天公不作美，红玉海上的天空缀满雨水，乌黑浮云沉甸甸地压下来，仿佛要和海水融为一体。红衣男人毫不在意，任由浪潮浸湿衣角，全然没有惧怕风浪而返航的意思。  
停船时乌云已然散去，天边擦上了橙色暖妆。红衣男人脱下木屐，赤脚踩在葳蕤青草上。草叶分泌出的稠密露水打湿了他的脚踝骨，锋锐的碎石划破了他的和服的衣摆。雨后微凉的氤氲山雾模糊了天地的界限，万物都融为了一体。红衣男人漫步在苍蓝与青绿的交界处，红色长衣随风飘摆，带有火焰的光泽和温度。  
红衣男人转过身，面对着水晶公微笑，湛蓝瞳眸一眨一眨，苍穹在他面前都只能自惭形秽。  
那夜，水晶公睡得格外沉。脸上没有任何表情，没有甜美的笑，也没有纷争和困苦留下的伤，本就圆润的面部线条更柔和了一些。他全然的放松，好像把全身心都奉献给了睡神。  
而这件因承载了过多回忆与情爱而褶皱潮湿的和服到底该如何处置，就是后话了。  
  
END


End file.
